bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chiyo Shuzenji
|romaji=''Shūzenji Chiyo'' |alias= |birthday= April 4th |age= |gender= Female |height= 115 cm (3'9") |weight= |hair= Gray |eye= |quirk= Heal |status= Alive |occupation= Nurse, Pro Hero |affiliation= U.A. High School |debut= Chapter 4 |voice= |eng voice= (Season 1) (Season 2+) |image gallery= Yes |bloodtype = B |birthplace = |debutanime = Episode 4 }} |Shūzenji Chiyo}}, also known as , is a nurse at U.A. High School. She has two offices; one located in U.A. High School and one in the Sports Festival Stadium. Appearance Chiyo is a short, elderly woman with gray hair styled into a netted bun, a large syringe poking diagonally out of it to the left. She has a notably small nose and eyes which are usually drawn as two little dashes, and a long mouth with defined nasolabial folds. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a belt with a pink “R”-shaped buckle. She wears pink boots and has a helmet around the sides of her head, a purple tinted visor joining it over her eyes. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing the injured. Personality Chiyo has a very kind and compassionate personality, where she treats everyone kindly, though she does have a strict and reproaching attitude towards those that have done something foolish. She's mostly like this with All Might for not teaching Izuku how to use his Quirk properly or with Izuku for using his Quirk recklessly. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc At the end of the Entrance Exam, Recovery Girl walks up to Izuku Midoriya to heal his injuries. She notices that Izuku's Quirk and body aren't synced up properly. After healing him, she asks if there are any other injured students. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Izuku goes to her again to get healed. She mentions that her Quirk only magnifies his body's regenerative process and that he needs to use some of his own strength for the healing process, too. She tells him that if he keeps getting injured so often, and uses a lot of his energy for the healing process, he will end up dead eventually. Battle Trial Arc When Izuku faints, a stretcher takes him to Recovery Girl's Office to get healed. All Might walks into Izuku, when Recovery Girl starts to yell at him about Izuku's injuries. She had to hook him up with an IV and wrap him because he didn't have the strength to endure Recovery Girl's Quirk. It is then revealed that Recovery Girl is one of All Might's personal friends that know about his condition and the One For All Quirk. U.A. Sports Festival Arc After Izuku defeats Hitoshi in the first round of the tournament event, he goes to the infirmary where Recovery Girl heals his injuries. After healing Izuku, she scolds All Might for putting unnecessary pressure on Izuku and hits him. After Izuku leaves, she comments to All Might that Izuku saw him in his vision as well. All Might replies that it is a good thing. After Izuku is defeated by Shoto, Izuku is taken to Recovery Girl. She scolds All Might for making Izuku push his limits and tells All Might not to try and praise Izuku for going so far. When Izuku's friends arrive, she makes them leave, telling them that Izuku is going to undergo surgery. Recovery Girl performs surgery on Izuku and manages to heal his grievous wounds. After the surgery is completed, she warns Izuku to not abuse his power and that she won't heal any self-inflicted serious injuries for him again. She asks All Might to search for a different method that Izuku can go through to use One For All without any harmful side effects. Final Exams Arc Recovery Girl overlooks Class 1-A's practical exam in the monitoring room. She comments that chemistry between Heroes is a vital skill; that being able to compliment someone else's Quirk is a superior skill. After Izuku and Katsuki pass the practical exam, All Might carries them to Recovery Girl's tent to be healed. Recovery Girl scolds All Might for not restraining himself during his battle with Izuku and Katsuki. Recovery Girl asks All Might to take the two students back to U.A. to recover. However, a conscious and healed Izuku requests to stay and watch the remaining fights, as he would like to observe and analyze the other Pro Heroes and his classmates. Recovery Girl allows Izuku to watch the remaining fights. Izuku and Recovery Girl watch the remaining fights. Recovery Girl comments on Fumikage and notes that he has brittle defense and struggles against numerable opponents, which causes him to become pressured; she also analyzes that Tsuyu is a person who is usually calm while under pressure in combat and can help Fumikage deal with his pressure, allowing Fumikage to help her with his full strength, to which Izuku agrees with Recovery Girl's assessment. Recovery Girl comments that Nezu was abused and mistreated by humans in the past. As a result, whenever he is in battle, his true character shows. Izuku and Recovery Girl watch the battle between Kyoka and Koji against Present Mic; Izuku notes that the challenge revolves around sound and how they will be able to beat a Quirk that cancels out sound. After Koji and Kyoka pass the practical exam, Izuku is glad to see that his classmates are passing one by one, but Recovery Girl points out that Minoru is running away, which surprises and intrigues Izuku. Recovery Girl and Izuku continue watching the practical test, focusing on Minoru and Hanta versus Midnight. Recovery Girl notes that Minoru does not have a specific goal and that that will cause him to struggle in U.A. After Minoru reveals and executes his plan against Midnight, Recovery Girl and Izuku praise Minoru for his strategy, with Recovery Girl thinking that becoming a cool hero is not such a bad goal. Forest Training Camp Arc While Izuku was unconscious and hospitalized after the Vanguard Action Squad Invasion, Recovery Girl aided him as best she could. Shie Hassaikai Arc After Eri is saved, Recovery Girl makes a visit to the hospital to heal some of the injured Pro Heroes & other patients. Pro Hero Arc Recovery Girl is briefly seen healing Endeavor in the hospital after his fight against High-End. By doing this, she is able to save his damaged eye, as a favor for his being an alumina. Abilities Medical expertise: After the battle between Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki, Izuku's hand was too damaged to be healed by Recovery Girl's Quirk alone, so she had to preform surgery. This suggests that she is actually a professional doctor with proper knowledge of medical science. Quirk |''Kaifuku''}}: Chiyo's Quirk allows her to amplify and speed up the human body's natural healing process by planting a kiss on the injured person. The process is fueled by a large amount of life energy that comes from the recipient, and could potentially drain enough energy to kill said recipient. With this Quirk, she was able to quickly heal Izuku's broken right arm and legs in a matter of seconds, however, she can moderate how much a person's healing power is boosted. She also seems to be able to stretch her lips to an abnormal length. This Quirk is not able to regrow lost body parts. Stats Relationships Toshinori Yagi Recovery Girl is one of the few people who know about Toshinori's Quirk. She usually scolds him for pushing Izuku too far. Trivia *Recovery Girl's name contains the characters for discipline (修 shū), virtuous (善 zen), healing (治 chi) and provide (与 yo). *Recovery Girl's family name comes from "修繕"(Shūzen "repaire"), and "修善寺"(Shuzenji, a town in Shizuoka known by Shuzenji Onsen, Japanese famous hot spring.) *Recovery Girl's second English voice actress, Luci Christian, also voices Ochaco Uraraka. *Recovery Girl shares her birthday with Tomura Shigaraki, Naomasa Tsukauchi and Kesagiriman. Quotes References Site Navigation ru:Исцеляющая Девочка pl:Chiyo Shuzenji Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Doctors